The First Force Wielder
by wesley4393
Summary: Of course the force had an origin, this is the tale of how it began. A young boy comes of age and experiences the force as he strives to learn what it is and yield it.


I do not own any part of the Star Wars creation but simply enjoy creating my own adventures within it's universe.

This story takes place roughly 100 years before the Star Wars Saga.

**The First Force Wielder, A Jedi Knight**

**Prologue**

Most people today are only familiar with the new _Star Wars_ saga. There was a Jedi Temple, containing Jedi apprentices, knights, and even masters,  
>and was made for teaching the physical and mental attributes needed to be a Jedi. There was a Jedi Council, the masters of the Jedi to oversee and guide<br>the other Jedi.

The evil force wielders, the Sith, who were believed extinct, surprised everyone by overthrowing the Republic and created an Empire. All force wielders,  
>good and evil, came from somewhere.<p>

The evil had once come from the good side, turned by the tempting ways of the dark side. But… how did the Jedi come to be about… There has not always been  
>a Jedi Temple, with teachers and masters to assist the apprentices and pupils. Where did the magical force, the ever binding presence in all living things start…?<p>

In the ancient galaxy far far away, the beginning of the Jedi and the Force remains unknown, untold, forgotten… And yet, it is not as far back as may be thought,  
>and the galaxy had been similar to how it was now. The major difference was the absence of the force wielders, the Jedi Knights.<p>

It did start at a certain time and place, however the force has existed since the creation of the universe. Since then a tiny percentage of many kinds of creatures,  
>aliens, and humans have been able to connect them selves with the force, but never realized it.<p>

This is the history of the first one to give the force more credit than being lucky, a certain knack for predicting what is about to happen, and sometimes impossible  
>reflexes. He was determined to learn about it, connect himself with it, and learn everything about it he can, and eventually wield it as the greatest Jedi that ever<br>existed. His name was Sakka.

Chapter 1

Alanzo Storms sat in a faded booth nursing his favorite drink, flamefoam, a fiery looking liquid fizzing with miniscule gaseous bubbles on top, incredibly spicy with  
>a soothing after taste. It was a unique drink on his planet Coruscant, and he'd been drinking it so consistently the bartender Gythor, another human, had it ready<br>for him at the usual time.

He gazed around the dimly lit bar, filled with several different creatures, a couple human, like himself. Others he recognized as Dugs, Ithorians, Jawas, Twi'leks,  
>Rodians, Arconas, and a particularly vicious looking Wookie. The Wookie was a very large brown furred animal, and they were quite intelligent but communicated<br>in growls and grunts. The other creatures in the bar he simply did not recognize. As there were over 20 million races this was to be expected.

The _Watering Hole_ was a risky place, amongst him were assassins, smugglers, thieves, regulars (he considered himself one of these) spies, and what else he didn't  
>like to think. He sat and relaxed, glad to be finally at rest… Alanzo, known as Al' by friends and family worked as a freighter pilot delivering supplies to planets all<br>over the galaxy.

He had just landed his companies ship, the_ Storm Breaker_, after a tiring trip. Alanzo planned to have his own ship someday when he had saved up the credits for  
>one. For now, he would have to settle transporting for his company at moderate pay.<p>

He had just come back from Tatooine, a desert planet with twin suns, covered with rough gritty sand and few plants. Water there was extremely valuable and rare,  
>so there was many moisture farms across the desert made for collecting it. Its buildings and other structures were made of a mixture of sand and mud, were<br>specialized to keep the insides insulated and cool. It was a bad experience for him and he left with sand still brushed inside his clothes feeling itchy and gritty.

The only good thing to be said about the desert planet was the Cantina in Mos Eisley, a weathered bar and dangerous place, where the bartender Hurikk served  
>a good flamefoam<strong>. <strong>

Now on his own planet Coruscant, a heavily populated one at that, he was surrounded by urban neighborhoods and enormous cities. And now he thought of how  
>he longed for a cool shower and the comforts of his home, even more to see his wife and baby boy.<p>

Feeling refreshed at the thought, he tilted his glass to empty the contents and stood up to leave. As he stood, two girls across the bar met his gaze and blushed  
>intensely. Al' returned the gesture with a gentle smile and winked, thinking, <em>he mustn't look too distraught and worn after all<em>.

A couple of glances from nearby Rodians shifted his way, green slender forms with a human shape, but vascular tentacles covering their skin… their purpose he  
>did not know. He scowled, then turned to Gythor, nodded and tossed him a coin, and walked out.<p>

He'd heard a mumbled "Thanks, Al." as he went out. He wasn't surprised at the bartender's poor mood, seeing he'd been serving many species, some of them  
>quite rude, for over 9 standard hours. He walked briskly from the <em>Watering Hole<em> back to his apartment, happily ready to see his family.

His wife was waiting for him as soon as he'd opened the door, she smiled and hugged him fiercely. His wife, Carla, slightly shorter than him, curvy and pretty with  
>long brown hair and eyes, he considered him self lucky. He smiled, "It's good to be back."<p>

"It's good to have you back Al', how long do you have…?" she asked tentatively, and looked at him hopefully. His heart tightened and he started to frown, and  
>stopped. He smiled.<p>

"Until morning, but we'll make the most of it. Where's Sakka? Is he still awake?"

"He might be, honey. Let's go see." They crept into his room, and gazed at their 13 month old baby. Sakka snored softly in his tiny bed, his belly swollen of baby  
>fat rising and falling as he was a little small for his age, had bright blue eyes, though closed by drooped eyelids, and small tuffs of light brown hair. They could tell<br>even at his age… he was intelligent.

Sakka figured things out by him self often, and frequently did things independently. Alanzo was so proud of his son, and wanted him to have a great life, better  
>than his own as a freighter. This wasn't bad; he enjoyed what he did and lived somewhat comfortably. But Sakka deserved the best, and had to be out in the galaxy<br>doing amazing things, and he knew he had it in him. Alanzo would do everything to give him that.

"It's okay, he wakes early and you'll have time with him then." She added reassuringly. He nodded, and feeling completely exhausted, made his way to bed.

Sunshine rippled across his face as Alanzo blinked his eyes open. Carla already up and dressing, he rolled out of bed and went directly to the shower. He realized he  
>hadn't taken one last night as he intended either, and once reminded, the grittiness and itchiness resumed.<p>

Soon after being refreshed, he slid into the kitchen, a grin spreading his face. Carla was deciding on their instant breakfast in the food preparer, and Sakka sat in his  
>high seat squealing happily at the prospect of food. He wasn't talking yet, but Carla had told him she suspected him to start with his first words anytime now.<p>

Al' had a ration bar, talked to his wife about current events, news he'd heard while traveling, and she shared news of interesting things Republic was struggling  
>with peace in the outer rim, planets at the edge of the galaxy. The crime infested planets far away from the inner core was a good place to go if in trouble, wanted,<br>or had a bounty on your head**.** All the while he played with Sakka, enjoying the time he had with him.

Breakfast finished, Alanzo began to prepare for his next trip to Alderran. He looked forward to this venture much more than of Tatooine, a lush forest planet with open  
>plains, mild climate, and a civilized population. He thought, <em>hopefully this trip will be much more comfortable, <em>thinking once again of the dry grittiness he had just  
>eradicated.<p>

He bade his family goodbye and already missed them immediately, seeing as he'd be gone for two weeks delivering defense weaponry on the _Storm Breaker._

And so it went. As Alanzo made long trips to distant planets, Carla and Sakka grew accustomed to seeing him only occasionally and loved the time they spent together.  
>Sakka slowly grew older, though it seemed alarmingly fast to Alanzo, who began to think he had a growth spurt every time he left. He teased Sakka about it and Carla<br>always watched with amusement. As she was always with him it seemed normal to her, but still hated it as a mother. The years passed, Alanzo making trips all over and  
>slowly increasing their savings, while Carla grew to be an experienced and loving mother to Sakka. Sakka had also grown and was bigger and stronger every year. The<br>Storms family was comfortable, healthy, and happy, everything was well.

**Chapter 2**

Sakka looked up with an annoyed expression as the miniature droid slightly above him shrilled and vibrated attempting to wake him from his heavy slumber. X-2 X-6,  
>six inches high, with bronze plating, Sakka had created him all by him self from scrap metal and a small power cell he'd removed from a broken blaster pistol. He figured<br>now it could be sold for close to ten credits, serving as a nifty alarm clock. But he liked X-2 X-6, and decided this would be one of his inventions to keep.

Sakka was only ten, and really couldn't work to make some spending credits yet. Their family had enough to get by, but not really enough for him to have an allowance,  
>to save for things he would get in the future. One of his better skills was putting things together or creating them out of nothing. He'd go to the garbage or local waste<br>desecrator and collect small bits of metal, wires, fusing, sometimes if he was lucky a small power cell, then create things and sell them.

He'd already made a few hundred credits and was saving all of it in a small metal safe, which he had also made him self. Now he was already planning on his next invention to sell.

He reached up and palmed the head down, shutting up the little droid. It was the 7th day of the standard week, so there was no school today. He was relieved at the fact,  
>and looked forward to going to the dump. He showered, and glanced towards the mirror on his way out.<p>

He was still a little small for his age, his strength made up for any height difference though**.** Al' had him working with tools and ships since he was little, and he thought it  
>paid off well. His sandy colored hair was long and thin, easily tucked behind his ears, and now he'd basically grown into his big head. His slender body lacked heavy muscle,<br>but he was in lean shape and darkly tanned from working outside all day. Sakka flicked off the light and ran to the kitchen, eager to finish his chores and have the day to him self.

Their apartment was a little small, but was cozy enough. Sakka's room was in the back at the end of the hall that connected every room in the house. Soft wood coated the floor,  
>and he had a small ash gray wardrobe for his clothes. His bed was oval shaped and narrow, which he thought to be very comfortable. The comforter on his bed was actually a straw<br>colored Bantha fur molded into a blanket. His Dad described a Bantha to be a large creature native to the desert planet of Tatooine, and can go long distances without water. They  
>normally bond with a rider, the sand people known as the Tusken Raiders, a ferocious primeval tribe that hunted other creatures in the desert as well as conquer one was an<br>admirable feat, and Sakka valued the blanket highly, seeing that it was his Dad Alanzo who got it for him. He hadn't yet heard how he got it, but just figured he would know someday.

In his room he also had all kinds of scrap parts he collected on shelves that he'd discovered and found a use for them one at a time. There were bolts, screws, metal plates, wire,  
>a couple of weak power cells, and his tools for making inventions.<p>

For awhile now, he'd been working on a piloting droid for his Dad to take with him on the _Storm Breaker_. He'd heard him mention one to Mom the last time he was home, but it wasn't  
>in the budget just yet. Sakka wanted to surprise him with one as soon as he got back, its internal structure he'd already put together. He needed to add metal plating to the exterior,<br>although he might not be able to find so much of it in the same material and color. He didn't think Dad would mind though. He had a spare small power cell on the top shelf that he  
>could use to power it, but he would probably have to buy the programming chip from a vendor.<p>

Sakka went throughout the rooms and powered on the droids they used on the day-to-day basis. The cleaning droid, E-4, had a barrel like body, the bottom of which was used as a  
>vacuum, and had extendable arms used as dusters and polishers. The food prep unit was immobile and created different meals throughout the day with the push of a button.<p>

After switching on the droids, Sakka went to the food prep unit for breakfast. He chose the meal, two blueberry muffins with butter, his personal favorite. The small droids interior  
>glowed luminously for a few seconds, and then a tray slid out with two blueberry muffins. Sakka took the muffins to the table and started nibbling on the upper crust. Mom came<br>in while he was eating.

"Morning Sakka, the blueberry muffins again?" she smiled with amusement. Sakka grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, and I'm going to the dump right after."

She sighed, "Alright, but put some gloves on at least. I hate the idea of you picking through garbage."

"I always do, and it's _scavenging. _Don't worry I'm good at it.", he grinned again. He slid out from the table, and walked out into the hot humid air, grabbing his leather work gloves  
>off the counter on the way out.<p>

Coruscant's streets were flowing with species in the morning, Sakka jogged across the side walk taking in the scene. Hover cars, speeder bikes, and sky hoppers flew by on  
>different elevations. A fire red sleek sky hopper caught his eye.<p>

A large padded seat rested between two turbo lift engines that arched behind it to lift it high into the air and give it incredible acceleration and speed. Then two handle bars were  
>high up in front, used for navigation and speed control by twist grip. Sakka glanced longingly for a second, and then kept jogging.<em> Someday<em>, he thought.

Now he was passing the _Watering Hole_, a weathered old bar he knew his Dad visited often. The dump loomed in front of him and he slowed at the gates to catch his breath,  
>today he'd find something. He could feel it.<p>

**Chapter 3**

Sakka growled in frustration, sweat drenched his body, his hair was in clumps and tangled, his arms were covered in grime and he smelled. He'd only found two decent bronze  
>plates, small ones at that, and a tangle of wires in the past four hours. He'd come across every kind of junk in the galaxy he thought.<p>

Four hours of lifting up garbage, small bits of metal, scraping through the muck, and all to no avail. He could greatly use a bigger power cell, or some joint plating for the piloting  
>droids knees and elbows. There was around thirty minutes before he had to leave, but today wasn't looking too good.<p>

At that moment, three Chiss walked past the outer fence, similar to humans with pale blue oily skin and dark red eyes, they were Purga, Sivrek, and Typho. Sakka considered  
>them punks, and knew they were tormentors of the weaker species in their school. Instantly he was noticed.<p>

"Hey Storms! Look its Storms digging in the garbage!" They laughed hoarsely at their poor insults. "Garbage boy, hey garbage boy!" Sakka hissed in fury, he wanted to retaliate…  
>but he knew he couldn't take them. Three on one, he stood no chance and Chiss were known for being eager fighters. He held his tongue, determined to just keep searching.<p>

Sakka bent over and ignored them, continuing to look.

His conscience mind tingled suddenly, he turned and his senses exploded in pain and agony as a rock collided with his forehead at high velocity. His vision blurred, sweat and  
>blood flushed his eyes. He writhed on the ground, brought a hand to his head and felt a gash above his brow. Waves of pain seared across his head then vibrated and shook his entire body.<p>

He looked up, his vision slowly clearing, warm blood easing out and sliding down his face. The three Chiss stood frozen in realization in actually hitting him, and in a vital spot.

Some of Dad's advice rang through him, "In a fight, don't give in to the fury or anger, if you just focus clearly on your own attack and block it out, you'll take anyone." Carla had  
>disagreed with Alanzo for disclosing the advice at the time, but admitted it was for the best.<p>

Now Sakka did exactly that, he reached in himself, did his best to block both the pain mental and physical. Then discarding his anger, he focused with intensity. Waves of pain still  
>soared, but they seemed distant now. Surprising him self, he hauled himself from the pavement in a powerful fluid motion. He reached down and picked up the rock that had caused<br>his pain, concentration flooding through him. He took a step forward and launched the rock and watched it soar at a low arc over fifty feet into the chest of the tall Chiss, Typho.

There was hardly a second for reaction, time had slowed. It struck Typho in the chest; he smacked the ground backwards, his head following with a snapping motion. The gangs  
>shock turned to fury, Sivrek and Purga sprinted towards him, red eyes flashing. Typho was staggering to his feet, and now looked towards him with hatred.<p>

In less than a second, Sakka scanned the surrounding piles of trash, spotted an old steel pipe, and snatched it. Now he was completely submerged in him self, he felt no emotion,  
>he felt no pain, only focus, he was calm.<p>

Their movements seemed dull, it was as if they moved in slow motion. The two Chiss in front saw his weapon, and each picked up rocks. They were within twenty feet now and  
>slowing down to attack, Sakka lowered his stance slightly and grasped the pipe. His senses tingled, he let instinct take over, swinging the pipe upwards in a sharp fluid stroke.<p>

To his astonishment, he deflected the incoming projectile, and sent the rock crashing to the ground. More came, and in an instant he knew where all of them would strike, so he  
>ignored the ones going wide.<p>

He swung down, slashed right, and spun and twirling the pipe in a wide arc behind him. Three rocks were rocketed back at Sivrek and Purga.

One connected with flesh and bone on Purga's left leg, ripping through his skin and muscle tissue. He roared with rage falling to his knees, the third Chiss, Typho, had now  
>reached his gang. Purga roared in despair and was immobile, and one mental thought broke through.<p>

_One down._

Sivrek was yelling in rage, Typho was slowly walking towards him. Sivrek spots a sturdy pipe on the ground, and hefts it up. Typho pulls a blaster… and aims it at him. A  
>burst of fear shoots through Sakka, <em>what has he gotten into<em>… Then he pushes the thought aside. His senses tingled once again; his only thought is to move and he dives  
>and rolls to break his fall. <em><strong>Ssst. Ssst. Ssst.<strong>_

Three blaster bolts puncture the air he had been a few precious seconds ago. Typho looks at him in astonishment; Sakka takes advantage of the distraction and charges  
>him sprinting. The Chiss stood frozen recovering from the shock, his body tried to turn without avail. His knees broke inward as the pipe connected with the front of his<br>shins and he falls, dropping the gun.

He sees the human move past him in the corner of his eye, getting in battle stance… then drifts out of consciousness.

Sivrek sees Typho fall and lunges at the human, slashing the pipe towards his head. Sakka drops down, feeling the air of the pipe swish above his head moving his hair,  
>and turns around.<p>

The Chiss was swinging again; Sakka swung up with his pipe deflecting the strike, and then leaps backward as another slash comes from the opposite direction. Sivrek  
>was on the complete offensive attacking with all he had, the only way he knew how. Sakka backed up against the ferocious attack, parrying left, then up, he ducks<br>down, spins, turns and swings right at Sivrek's pipe in midair.

Their eyes meet as sparks rain down over them.

Sakka continued to hold Sivrek for a few seconds with his muscles aching; blood had flowed down his chest and torso staining his clothes. Sweat dripped from his body  
>like water coming out of a pool, his hair was bloody and had fallen over his eyes blurring his vision.<p>

He let go. Letting him swing through, Typho lost balance and stumbled, his defenses gone. Sakka swung once swiftly at his wrists, and heard the cracking sound of bones  
>breaking,disabling him. He dropped the pipe.<p> 


End file.
